Distortion
by Some Random Weird Guy
Summary: AU Aang was there when the war began, and fought back against the Fire Nation. Three years into the war, Aang disappears, leaving the Air Nomads alone in their fight. When awakened nearly a century later, Aang is vengeful. AangHarem Zutara Sukka


_**AN: This is an AU Avatar the Last Airbender fanfiction, it is largely an alternate universe of the original plot, but with some vast changes. There is a rather lengthy AN explaining things at the end of the chapter.**_

‡

_**Distortion**_

_**Book One: Tsunami**_

_Chapter One: Never Fall Asleep_

‡

_My grandmother tells stories of the old days, a time of peace. A time in which the Avatar kept peace between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads._

_This all came to an end one hundred years ago, when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless Fire Nation._

_And according to legend, the Avatar__ did_ _fight__ back, saving the Air Nomads from a swift destruction. _

_But it was in vain._

_Three years later, he disappeared, taking most the world's remaining hope with him._

_Now, the Fire Nation is nearing victory, the Air Nomads are long dead, the Southern Water Tribe is shattered, The Northern Water Tribe has isolated itself, and the Earth Kingdom is slowly being encroached upon. The men of my tribe have left their homes in an attempt to fight back. _

_And me? I've been left here. I am not yet old enough fight in their battles, and what remains of our once proud village needs to be defended, even if it is just me out here._

_No one knows for sure what happened to the Avatar. I like to think that he died, because otherwise, he's just been ignoring us while my tribe has slowly been wasted away by the cruel ambitions of the Fire Nation._

_My little sister still hasn't given up hope. She likes to think that one day the Avatar will return, and save the war-torn nations from the Fire Nation._

_I say that our problems need to be solved, Avatar, or no Avatar._

‡

There were times that he wished he didn't live in the South Pole.

Impaling his canoe in an iceberg and getting it grounded there _definitely_counted as one of those times.

That in itself was already a rather large inconvenience, but add in the fact that it was his sole mode of transportation, and he was royally screwed. Sure, he could always swim back to his village, but he didn't really feel like freezing to death, because he was sure that the novelty of death would wear off quite quickly.

His life plans placed that novelty at least another few decades ahead of his current age, so he decided that he should get his canoe out of the iceberg.

Grasping the front of his nearly ancient wooden canoe, he propped his left leg against the iceberg and pulled with all his might. But just as he expected, the boat remained lodged, and his hands had gained a few splinters.

If muscling his way through his problems wouldn't get the job done, then he'd need a bit of help. And by a bit of help, he meant his trusty club.

He reentered (stepped in) his crashed canoe and grabbed hold of his club, which he had luckily stashed beneath his seat, _just in case_. It was of fine craftsmanship, if he did say so himself, its body was made of a finely carved bone, with a handle designated by brown wrappings. At its head was an opaque azure orb, which was thankfully quite sturdy, otherwise it would have exploded in his face many times over.

Exiting his canoe once again, he positioned himself for a complete arc, ending directly above the section of ice that the bow of his boat was stuck in. Attempting to exert as much force as his body possibly could, he swung.

His aim was true, and his power-strike (as he would later dub it) struck home, successfully raising his hopes as to his prolonged life. However, instead of the result being a large crack and the release of his canoe, it was a tremor that rocked both his arms and sent him to the ground in pain. He returned to his feet, albeit slowly, and checked his progress in the freeing of his boat. Luckily, his arms' sacrifices were not in vain, as there _were_ a few pretty-good sized cracks at the point of impact.

"Yes!" He shouted to himself (and hopefully anyone else who could possibly be within hearing range of him). He grasped his club for a follow up swing, positioning himself the same as before. And, gritting his teeth, he swung the club again. His reward was a satisfying crunch that brought an anticipatory grin to his face.

The ice that had kept his vessel in place was now thoroughly crunched/shattered, and it now looked like he could easily pull the canoe out. He congratulated himself mentally and grasped the front end of the canoe.

He pulled…

…And it slid (scraped) out of the ice!

He was about to give himself a pat on the back, but a harsh cracking sound caught his attention as he prepared to do so. He turned back to the iceberg (where he thought the source of the sound was). A crack was beginning to make its way up and down the face of the ice (stemming from the point where his club had impacted) and from the looks of it, the whole thing was going to break. This wouldn't be a problem were he and his canoe not in the same general area as it.

Sometimes his _intense strength_ was a downside. This stood out as a time where it was a particularly large downside.

The cracking sound became even louder.

The iceberg was now visibly being broken, and it didn't look like it was going to stop mercifully. The canoe wasn't exactly in the water yet, and the time it would take to get it there was valuable time wasted. Hoping the quickly breaking iceberg wouldn't shatter the ice it laid on, he dropped his club and began to run to a farther edge, leaving his only recently rescued canoe in its spot.

The iceberg split.

He watched in fear as one half of the iceberg fell to one side, and the second half fell to the other. The impact was loud, but thankfully, the ice held under the weight of the gigantic shards. His fear turned to relief, and he made his way to the thankfully undamaged canoe.

Looking to where the iceberg had split, his happy trot ceased, and he stood in slight awe. Something had been inside of the iceberg. And oddly enough, it was _another _iceberg.

That in itself was not particularly amazing (to his admittedly bare knowledge of icebergs), it was more the fact that the smaller iceberg appeared to be _perfectly_ spherical. The thing was unblemished! He would almost say that it had been carved!

He climbed over the broken pieces of ice from the previous iceberg, grabbing his club along the way, and walked to the front of the giant sphere. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the iceberg was a vibrant blue, and fairly translucent. He pressed close to the ice and gazed into it.

There was someone in it.

His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back. He couldn't see any definite features of the person, but there was _definitely_ someone trapped within the iceberg. Deciding that this was a fairly odd thing to see, he reiterated it to himself. _There was someone in the iceberg._

Should he help? Were they even alive? Would they be friendly? Opting to take another look, he moved back to the face of the ice, and peered into its depths. The person seemed to be sitting, its fists were pressed together, almost like it had been meditating when it got stuck.

Suddenly, what looked to be an arrow began to glow a brilliant sky blue upon the person's head, and it was quickly followed by another two arrows that glowed on its fists. Then it snapped opened its eyes, which glowed in the same color.

He fell to the snow covered ice behind him, and then he was blinded by an extraordinary light.

Steam rolled off the ice, and water began to pool at its bottom. The light intensified, and the process quickened. He stood there watching in awe, as, in less than a minute, the iceberg was largely reduced to a pedestal which the formerly encased person sat upon. The arrows which laid on its hands and head ceased their glow, and the light which had been like a great beacon faded. Finally, the person's eyes stopped producing their eerie light and closed.

Calming his mind a bit, he took a closer look at the person. It was certainly male, and looked to be a teenager of approximately his own age. He was dressed in odd, slightly baggy tan clothing, with a red sash tied at his waist. An intricately designed arrow tattoo adorned his head, with two smaller scale arrows on the backs of his hands. He began to step closer to the other boy, but froze in his tracks when the boy's, now gray, eyes opened.

They were immediately focused upon him. He pushed himself off the "pedestal" and landed easily on the frozen ground, his eyes not leaving him.

He began to walk forward to greet the strange boy, but stopped in his tracks. There was a great gust of wind, and suddenly the teen was standing in front of him, one arm grasping his shoulder, and the other positioned several inches away from his neck as if it were a sword. That arm inched only slightly forward and something nicked his skin, which somehow drew blood.

"Who are you, and where am I?" The teen asked threateningly, his arm inching forward slightly and drawing a bit more blood.

"Uh," He stuttered, eying the boy warily,"I'm Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe, and this is the south pole!" The newly named Sokka said as bravely as he could.

The other teen released Sokka from his grip, and moved his arm away from his neck. He took a step back, and began to take in his surroundings.

Deciding that the other teen was obviously quite strange, Sokka took the initiative, "Well, uh, who are _you_? And how'd you get in the ice?" he asked.

The bald teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm Aang, and _what?" _His tone was slightly incredulous.

_"_You were trapped in the iceberg," Sokka replied, as if it were normal, "I happened to come across you when I was getting my canoe out of a _different_ iceberg. The iceberg _you_ were in, was inside the one _I_broke. You broke out of the other one yourself, somehow." Sokka explained, hoping he made sense, but nearly positive he had not.

The newly named Aang's eyebrows raised, "Well, that's interesting." Most of his body language seemed to contradict his statement.

"So you have no idea how you got in there?" Sokka queried, the whole 'teen being stuck in iceberg and getting out still alive' situation not being one he'd ever heard of.

"Not in the slightest." Aang said decisively.

Standing around awkwardly was definitely not a favorite pastime of his, so Sokka pursued a different line of questioning, "So do you need a ride over to my village or something? Because my canoe is around here somewhere."

The teen seemed like he had intended to answer, but something caught his attention, and his head snapped to where he had previously been sitting, "Appa!" He yelled, "Appa, where are you?" Aang ran to the pedestal he had previously sat atop.

Wondering who or what Aang was yelling to, Sokka tailed him, and began to ask, "Who's-" But he was cut off abruptly by a loud groan like roar. Apparently, a large "hill" like formation of ice had been behind the iceberg, and the mass of ice had been far larger than he previously thought, as something else emerged from behind the hill. Something that would have had to have been in the mass of ice with Aang, because he was quite sure he'd never seen it before.

It was a creature of truly massive proportions. It was bovine in appearance, with a long snout and short horns emerging from the sides of its head (which appeared to have some sort of rope tied on them). Its fur was largely snow white, besides the brown of its underbelly, and the arrow-like pattern on its head. The creature was nearly three times as tall as Sokka himself, and possessed three pairs of legs and a long, powerful-looking tail. A massive "saddle" (if it could be called that) was upon its back, which looked like it could carry a crap-ton of people. What exactly the animal was, Sokka had no idea.

The large beast lumbered drowsily to Aang and then slowly brought itself to its knees.

"What _is_ that thing?" Sokka shouted, his amazement evident, pointing to the six-legged creature.

Ignoring Sokka's question, Aang crouched down on the ground. There was a slight burst of wind that propelled Aang into the air and he landed lightly and skillfully on the neck of the beast. Sitting easily upon it, Aang turned to Sokka, and said knowingly, "Appa's a Sky Bison, the flying steed of the airbenders." He said, the implications quite obvious.

And the surprises just kept rolling on in.

"I need a place to rest before I head for the Southern Air Temple, could you lead me to your tribe?" Aang asked, his tone now seemed to be much lighter, "I could give you a ride, it would take much less time on Appa than it would in your, frankly pathetic, canoe."

"Uh," Sokka's natural skepticism really wished to rear its head and force him to decline, but judging by the invisible blade and fancy wind powered acrobatics, this wasn't a guy whose bad side he'd want to get on, "I guess you could rest at the village for a while." Aang nodded in thanks, and Sokka walked slowly to the huge beast. Appa, it was named. "Do I just, climb up his legs and onto the saddle, or is there some ladder I'm not seeing?"

"Sky Bison are fairly docile creatures, he won't mind in the least."

Sokka didn't exactly want to anger the Bison, because this thing could probably break his spine with a swat of its tail, but he took the airbender's word for it and scrambled up Appa's side, using its knees and upper legs as a step ladder. Dragging himself onto its back, Sokka saw the saddle up close. It was _huge_. It could easily carry half a dozen people with and still have plenty of room for more. Climbing into it, he discovered that it was _also_ fairly comfortable, unlike his canoe. He set his club right next to where he chose to sit and stretched his arms, yawning slightly.

Aang turned to him, "Where exactly is your tribe located?" He asked.

"To the south, it typically only take about half an hour by water, so I imagine it'd be a bit faster by air." Aang began to turn around, to commence their travel, but was stopped, "Wait, uh, how exactly do you fly a Bison?"

"Like this," Aang replied, grasping the reins (which were the ropes tied around Appa's horns) tightly, "Appa, yip yip!" He shouted, whipping the reins.

Appa let out the groan-like sound again, and its tail raised. Then, the tail slammed onto the ground. This caused a huge gust of wind to be unleashed, which launched the massive Sky Bison into the air. Its tail continued to move up and down, and they continued to soar upwards. They picked up speed, and soon, the wind was whipping around Sokka's face and clothes.

Sokka grasped the edge of the saddle, and peered over Appa's side. They were really flying! On a _bison_. It didn't even have wings, and yet, _they were in the air_. "We're flying! We're actually flying!" Sokka shouted in glee. He'd heard stories from his grandmother about how the Sky Bison once soared through the skies, but the stories never actually told how they'd done it. He was one of the first people to ride on a Flying Bison in nearly a hundred years!

"I don't quite remember myself reacting like you are, but is a great feeling isn't it? To be soaring freely in the skies?" Aang said, somewhat wistfully.

Sokka was absolutely giddy, "How could you ever want to get off of him? This is amazing!"

"Sometimes, I _do_ wish I could just stay up here in the skies." Aang replied morosely, still turned away from Sokka, intent on their destination.

‡

Aang had no idea how he'd come to rest in an iceberg in the South Pole.

He did not want to think about it.

He wanted to focus on his destination, on his goals. They had to be saved.

Aang's thoughts drifted.

‡

_The remaining Air Temples were in chaos._

_The Fire Nation's attack had been sudden, and the Western Air Temple had been taken down effortlessly._

_The Southern Air Temple had been targeted as the second temple to be eradicated. There however, was a problem with the Fire Nation's overall plan. The Southern Air Temple had him, Avatar Aang._

_He had been with Monk Gyatso when the sky turned red. He had been sent to his room when Gyatso had received a message later that day. He had disobeyed, and been at the forefront when the Fire Nation appeared. He was there when they began their slaughter._

_He came to his senses the next morning._

_The attack had been repelled._

_And he was the reason why._

_He had killed countless Fire Nation soldiers, and had saved countless more Air Nomads from death._

_The attacks had continued, and he continued to repel them with the help of the other airbenders. The "war" raged for a year and a half, and things were turning in their enemy's favor. They were tired, and the Fire Nation possessed a true military, they had no such thing, simply a makeshift fighting force of able-bodied monks._

_Their way of life and philosophy on bending was simply not enough to continuously defend against the Fire Nation's military might and machines of war._

‡

_Aang pushed his arm forward, his hand flat and let loose a spear-like formation of air. The soldier had seen it coming, but it moved too fast for him to dodge, and it impaled him through the chest, tearing right through his armor and killing him nigh instantly. Aang thrust an open palm at a group of soldiers, succeeding in knocking them off balance. He then held his other arm in front of his own face as if it were a blade, and in a rigid movement, sliced it diagonally, sending a serrated blade of air at his still-staggering enemies. It cut deeply at the upper bodies of all of them, and sent most of them to the ground in pain. It had not cut quite as deeply as intended, as most of them still seemed to be alive._

_They were quickly dealt with by another airbender a few feet to his right._

_The Fire Nation had not been prepared for the Air Nomads to adapt. _

_They were notoriously set in their own ways. Killing was against their way of life, they would not be able to fight back. Even when the initial assault failed, it was assumed that their enemy would quickly fold. He and the Elders had devised a new form of airbending._

Razor Form.

_The Fire Nation armies had not expected the formerly peaceful Air Nomads to devise such a technique, but desperation had changed them._

_Aang observed his surroundings, many Fire Nation soldiers were beginning to retreat, and his fellow airbenders were pushing them closer and closer to the edge of the Temple. Outer areas of the temple had been charred, or completely destroyed, and the wreckage of many Fire Nation tanks lay throughout the battlefield. The Elders had deemed it unwise for Aang to be at the forefront of their battles with the Fire Nation, as he was the one they sought, but he himself had deemed it wise for the same reason._

_Suddenly there was a ruckus among the enemy troops. Many were moving around, and forming into a more orderly rank. A tall man stepped in front of them, and the combat ground to a halt. The Fire Nation soldiers fell behind this man, and the airbenders followed suit, falling to Aang's sides. The man was obviously a commanding officer._

_He wore fairly elegant armor. The normally black and red armor was solely black, and the borders of the plates seemed to be made of silver. His shoulder plates were spiked like the standard armor, but unlike the standard armor, he lacked the skull-like helmet. The man appeared to be in his late twenties, and his hair was tied into a topknot, as was the custom of the Fire Nation._

_Their eyes met, and the man grinned, "Avatar, I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" The man shouted to him. The entire enemy force knew who the Avatar was, so most just chose to avoid him, this commander wished to solely to fight him._

_Aang was familiar with the concept of an Agni Kai, it was an honor-focused duel usually fought to resolve some sort of conflict. It was one of the longest-held customs of the Fire Nation. The inherent problem here, was that it was generally between two firebenders, and despite being the Avatar, he could not yet bend fire. "Tell me the conditions!" Aang shouted back._

_The man smirked, "You will fight me alone. Our soldiers will not participate in any way, they will merely watch. You may use your airbending, but I will keep my armor in turn. If I win, you die, and your people will probably soon follow." he said, a wide smirk adorning his face, "If_you _win, we cease fire for one month."_

_Agni Kai were centered around the honor of the participants. Were the enemy commander to not honor his own words, and attack the Air Nomads despite a promised ceasefire, he would be forever shamed within the Fire Nation, even if he were to take down the Avatar. One month of recuperation would help the monks greatly, and Aang knew he possessed the ability to win._

_Were the Elders not farther back defending the younger monks, they would have undoubtedly interfered, and prevented his decision, "I accept!" He replied. A monk broke off from the main group behind and headed for the main part of the temple, no doubt to inform Gyatso and the others of what was occurring, "What is your name?" Aang asked the man._

_"I am Commander Vene, and I recommend that you say whatever prayers your barbarian culture may have." The man stepped forward and into the large gap between the Fire Nation troops and Air Nomads, and entered his firebending form. Both his palms were facing outward, one hand was close to his chest, and his other arm was stretching out, facing straight ahead._

_Aang followed suit and positioned himself opposite the Commander, entering his own bending form. Both arms were bent and in front of him. One hand looked as if it were holding an orb, and the other as if it were a blade._

_"We fight at the sound of the horn." Vene told him._

_It did not become evident to Aang that the commander lacked an external fire source until the horn blared from the Fire Nation ranks._

_Vene took a step closer to Aang, and as he did so, he punched the air, letting loose a constant stream of fire._

_Aang's eyes widened, and in a burst of air-induced speed evaded the attack. This commander was the first firebender he'd seen that did not require an external fire source to bend, and he was able to do it far more powerfully than anyone else he had ever fought against. Aang thrust his right arm forward and let out a blast of wind at the man, forcing him to cut off his constant stream of flames and dodge the attack. Unless under certain conditions, airbending could not be seen, and as such, evading an attack is generally preferred to blocking._

_Bringing both his arms to his sides, Vene formed twin knife-like fire streams at bottom of his fists. Vene then charged Aang, dodging the blasts of wind he'd sent his way. Vene made a few swipes at Aang, but his Air Nomad heritage made dodging such attacks all too easy. The only damage he sustained was his shirt's slight singeing. Aang, having had enough of the fire-knives, sent Vene flying backwards with an open palm to his stomach._

_Aang crouched down slightly, and in a gust of wind charged at Vene, forming a blade of air around his arm. Aiming to at least significantly damage Vene's armor, Aang slashed at his torso several times in quick succession. The armor had lost a few plates before the commander leapt out of the way and fired a quick blast using a low spin kick._

_Jumping over the fire, Aang sent the blade which had previously been attached to his arm flying with a diagonal chop. Vene evaded the attack by diving to the side, and quickly returned fire with several fireballs through a series of quick punches. Repelling the attacks by forming a large wall of air, Aang decided that standard airbending attacks were fairly inefficient against this commander._

_Aang formed a miniature, serrated air blade over each of his fingers, and then curled them inwards. Bringing his hands up, he let out a gust of wind from each hand, which carried the air blades with them and at his opponent. Vene had not sensed the presence of the air blades, and as such was not able to dodge all of them. A few nicked his face, and others cut at his already damaged armor. Not letting the commander have a chance to attack, Aang replicated his opponent's earlier low spin kick, though he let loose a serrated wave of air in place of fire. Immediately following the kick, he flattened his hand and thrust it forward, sending an "air spear" in the wake of his other attack._

_Vene was able to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way and using a jet of flames as propulsion to move even further away. Vene generated a small flame over his right hand, and then acted as if he was going to throw the flame. Instead, a large whip-like extension grew from the flame and extended across the area between the two combatants and straight to Aang. Pushing the whip aside with a quick gust of wind, he ran at Vene, but was forced back due to the wild movements of the fire whip. Aang brought both his arms to his sides and behind him, and then he forced them forward and together at the same time. This created an absolutely massive burst of air that rid Vene of his whip, and sent him hurtling to the ground._

_Sprinting to where Vene hit the ground, Aang readied himself to deal the final blow, but just before he reached the position to do it, he was knocked to the ground by a surprise kick from the prone commander. Aang quickly lifted himself to his feet with a gust of wind, and was able to evade the fireball that had been sent his way. Vene too returned to his feet and entered the firebending stance he had started the fight with. Quickly forming a fire knife on one hand, Vene charged Aang and shot off a short blast of fire with his other hand mid-run._

_Aang blew the blast off course with a wave of wind, and met Vene head on, his now signature blade of air encasing his arm. Vene attacked from the side with his knife, which Aang was able to evade and then counterattack with a low kick. Vene jumped over the attack and with an overhead swipe of his arm formed an arc of flames that Aang was only just able to dodge. Pursuing the opening, Vene extinguished his knife and sent a barrage of fireballs at Aang via a series of rapid punches._

_He managed to blow them aside with a quick twirl and gust of air, but was still forced further back. Vene smirked, and formed two small flames within his hands. Now, he formed two whips, though they were of much smaller length than his original. The whips forced Aang to employ a purely defensive and evasive style with a mixture of air walls, arcs, and wind assisted jumps. Looking for cover, Aang spotted a ruined tank, and hurried towards it dodging the wild movements of the fire whips. Ducking behind the tank, Aang attempted to form a strategy, as the battle's tide now seemed to be turning in favor of the commander._

_His planning was cut short, as an absolutely massive blast of fire collided with the tank, sending Aang flying into a nearby temple wall, and destroying what had remained of the Fire Nation war machine. Aang hit the wall forcefully, and slid to the ground. Looking up, Aang could see Vene coming at him with impressive speed due to the use of fire jets on the soles of his feet and palms of his hands. Using a small burst of air, Aang was able to quickly return to his feet. Not waiting for Vene to reach him first, Aang sent two serrated air blades his way with swipes of his arms. Vene easily maneuvered to the side with a sideways jet of flames and dodged the blades. Forming an air blade at the tip of each of his fingers as he had earlier (not unreminiscent of claws) he met Vene face to face with his wind aided running abilities._

_Swiping at his opponent's chest like a wild animal, Aang was able to significantly damage the armor, but was rapidly forced to move away in order to evade a sideways arc of fire. Aang avoided the attack and sent the group of mini air blades at Vene, forcing him to move out of the way. But, before Vene could counterattack he quickly followed it up with a tornado like stream of air that not only succeeded in hitting the commander, but also sending him towards the very same wall that Aang had earlier hit. Aang sprinted after him and formed his personal serrated sword blade mid-run. Reaching Vene just as he collided with the wall, Aang smirked, and, grabbing the man by the collar of his armor, placed his air blade at his neck. He then brought it close enough to draw blood, but not kill him._

_Behind him, Aang could hear the monks cheering, "I win." He said decisively, before throwing him to the ground, Aang walked to his prone form, and stared him in the eyes, blade aimed at his torso, "If I fight you again, I will not be merciful." Allowing Vene to return to his feet, Aang turned, and walked back to the group of monks that had been watching._

_"I will honor my word. You and your people get one month of cease fire, and then we return, more powerful than ever," Vene said, before he too returned to his group of soldiers, "Fall back!" He shouted._

_Aang and his fellow Air Nomads watched as the fairly large force of Fire Nation soldiers left the area and headed for their remaining transports. The Air Nomads cheered again, and many of the younger ones congratulated Aang on the victory, while the older ones congratulated him on his rare display of mercy in not killing the enemy commander._

_Although satisfied with the victory, and the resulting ceasefire, Aang was not satisfied with the amount of time it took to defeat Commander Vene. His ability to produce flames without a source caused him more trouble that he had anticipated. Were there a group of firebenders of that caliber attacking the temples, they would surely be defeated._

_And he could_not _let that happen._

‡

"Hey Aang, we're here." Sokka said loudly, knocking Aang out of his reverie and back into the present.

Looking below, Aang searched for the massive city of ice, with its near legendary wall and mass of igloos. What he saw, was a single igloo surrounded by less than a dozen tents. The massive wall of ice that could brave the harshest of blizzards was a pathetic wall of snow that would take no effort to scale.

This was not the great Southern Water Tribe which he'd heard stories of.

‡

**AN: And Chapter One is a wrap. It was unbeta'd, but I did read it through for mistakes.**

**Aang does not realize he has been in the ice for a hundred years, so he thinks the temples are still fine, for those of you may not have caught that.**

**This is an alternate universe of canon. The premise is largely explained in the opening monologue by Sokka (which was by Katara in the original, as you should all know). Aang had not eavesdropped on the elders' plan to send him away, and as such, he did not flee the temple, and was there when the Fire Nation attacked.**

**Using the Avatar State, he was able to push them back, as they did not have the power of Sozin's Comet by the time they reached the Southern Air Temple. Three years into the war, he is frozen in a block of ice, just as he was in the cartoon. This makes him fifteen when Sokka breaks him out of the ice.**

**I am also using many character designs and ideas from the upcoming movie, as I found many of them to be quite cool. The firebenders cannot simply produce fire from nothing, they must have an outside fire source, just as the other benders need a source of their element. Only the most skilled firebenders can produce fire from nothing, as illustrated by Commander Vene up there.**

**This is my first time doing a bending battle scene, so it may seem kinda weirdly written, but I'll get better as it goes.**

**I am not one for OCs, so the only ones you'll be seeing are ones that I HAVE to put in for the plot, such as Vene.**

**The main characters, whose points of view I will be switching between quite often, are Aang, Sokka and Zuko.**

**The pairings will be AangxHarem (or Haarem, as I like to call it), Sukka, and Zutara. There are six girls in the harem, and I already have them all chosen. The reason for****Zutara is not because because I ship Zutara. It is Zutara because I want to try and make Zutara somewhat realistic, as nearly every Zutara fanfic I've seen is incredibly unrealistic.**

**Now I have**_**quite**_**a few surprises planned, you'll just have to stick around to see them.**


End file.
